


Five Things Chiana Gave Pilot For Christmas

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what was in those parcels in Terra Firma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Chiana Gave Pilot For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, beta or money made. Minor spoilers.

_Dear Pilot,_

_Seeing as you couldn’t join us planetside..._

_Aeryn and I just wanted you to know that we were thinking of you._

_Happy Christmas_

_Love Chi_

_XXX_

 

**A set of bongo drums**

Because Crichton says everyone as smart as you should play.

**A jumbo pack of earplugs**

For when Sikozu is visiting you.

**An iPod**

Loaded with recommended albums of music from a broad spectrum of genres, along with some relaxation tapes and a few arns of whale songs. Complete with an extra large set of headphones.

**A compass**

“Even if you don’t know where we’ve come from of where we are, the man in the shop said you will always know where we are going.”

**A bumper book of Earth quotations and sayings**

In order that you might be able to either decipher what John is saying or preferably catch him out once in a while.


End file.
